Bonitos Momentos
by MasasinMaze
Summary: La clase A y la clase B se van de campamento a un bosque durante tres días. En ese tiempo dos jóvenes tímidos pueden llegar a formar un lazo que se fortalece ante los breves momentos que van a compartir. Puede que al final más que una amistad puede haber entre Izuku y Kinoko.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA que es parte del combo navideño de este 2018. Otro fic de una chica de la clase B, algunos por PM también pidieron a Kinoko y pensé que sería entretenido escribir de ella, por eso este fic será de Izunoko y debo admitir que me encanta su diseño de personaje. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Bonitos Momentos**_

Las frescas brisas del aire puro de la naturaleza hacia que el follaje de los árboles se sacudiera a su ritmo y que algunas de sus hojas se despegaran para surcar el viento. Es de noche y la luz de las estrellas y la luna es lo que ilumina el frondoso y hermoso bosque rodeado de algunas montañas y colinas.

Las clase de segundo año al ya casi entrar en sus exámenes finales decidieron hacer una pequeña excursión hacia un lugar apartado del bosque bajo la supervisión de sus profesores encargados. Ambas clases habían tomado el autobús en conjunto y ahora llegaban a la amplia posada tradicional japonesa en la cual se hospedarían.

 **-¡Muy bien todos, ya llegamos!-** , les decía Iida a todos los presentes con seriedad como el presidente de la clase A que es mientras que a su lado estaba Kendo.

Al frente de ellos dos estaban los demás integrantes de ambas clases vistiendo ropas casuales acompañados de Aizawa y el profesor de la clase B Vlad King. Todos ya acababan de bajar el autobús que los había traído.

 **-Sigo sin creer que de verdad nos diera permiso para venir, Aizawa-Sensei-** , le dijo Mina con una sonrisa a su profesor pelinegro que permanecía indiferente.

 **-Solo como incentivo a esforzarse más en sus exámenes finales, recuerden que solo estaremos aquí 3 días-** , respondió Aizawa con monotonía mirando a sus alumnos.

 **-¡Con eso es más que suficiente para divertirnos!-** , exclamó Kaminari golpeando el aire con emoción.

 **-¡Y para espiar a las chicas en los baños termales!-** , agregó Mineta con una mirada de pervertido viendo a las chicas mientras que un hilo de sangre desciende de su nariz, seguramente imaginaba cosas nada santas en su mente.

 **-Podemos omitir ese último comentario, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Yui con una expresión monótona mientras veía a Mineta.

 **-S-Si, no se preocupen, s-siempre evitamos que Mineta llegue a hacer algo-** , le dijo Izuku a ella y a las demás chicas de la clase B con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-M-Me siento más segura sabiendo eso-** , dijo Kinoko encogiéndose de hombros con vergüenza abrazándose así misma mientras que su cabello como era usual cubría sus ojos.

 **-Haha, ¡este será un campamento muy varonil!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con una viril emoción por el campamento.

 **-¡Tú lo has dicho!-** , agregó Kirishima en el mismo estado de Tetsutetsu para luego ambos chocar puños llenos de masculinidad y aire de hermandad.

Kendo suspiró con calma para luego aplaudir captando la atención de todos.

 **-Oigan, como llegamos de noche a causa de "alguien" debemos de elegir nuestra habitaciones para irnos a dormir-** , decía Kendo mirando concretamente a Monoma y todos se voltearon a verle.

Lo que sucedió es que tenían previsto llegar al mediodía, pero a causa de que Monoma en una de las paradas quiso competir con la clase A en que clase era la mejor, al final terminaron atrasándose hasta llegar de noche, casi las 6 concretamente.

 **-Kendo tiene razón, no pueden quedarse afuera después de las 10 pm, recuérdenlo o les espera una reprimenda nada agradable-** , les dijo Aizawa a todos con seriedad y una mirada amenazante que intimidó a más de uno.

 **-Oh vamos Eraser, ellos son jóvenes después de todo-** , le decía Kan a su colega con una sonrisa mientras que ponía una mano sobre su hombro. **-¡La clase B tiene permitido llegar hasta las 11 pm!-** , exclamó Vlad con fuerza y una sonrisa mirando a sus alumnos, sacándole una gota de sudor a varios.

 **-Como se esperaba de Kan-Sensei, ¡nos impulsa a superar a la clase A!-** , dijo Monoma con una sonrisa arrogante alabando a su maestro.

 **-Esto es absurdo-** , dijo Aizawa quitándose la mano de Vlad del hombro para luego mirar nuevamente a los estudiantes. **-Tienen cuatro horas para ir a sus habitaciones a dormir, hagan lo que quieran durante ese tiempo-** , les dijo y luego tomó su saco de acampar amarillo para después dirigirse al interior de la posada.

* * *

 _ ***Un tiempo Después***_

Ya todos habían decidido la división de las habitaciones. Las chicas de ambas clases tendrían sus propias habitaciones mientras que todos los varones de ambas clases tendrían que compartir una, algo muy incómodo para todos a lo cual varios se quejaron pero al final no había nadie quien pudiera replicarle a Momo y a Kendo trabajando en conjunto.

Una vez hecho eso todos fueron al comedor a cenar mientras que un grupo determinado se encargaba de la cocina.

Había varias mesas en el comedor, similares a las de Yuuei y varios de ambas clases estaban mezclados interactuando entre sí.

 **-¡Esto de verdad está muy delicioso!-** , exclamó Setsuna con emoción al probar la deliciosa y asombrosa sopa que tenían como cena.

Uraraka a su lado sonrió ante su reacción. **-¿Te gusto?, esta comida la está preparando Deku-kun-** , le dijo ella y el resto de chicas de la clase B se sorprendió ante eso.

 **-¿Midoriya preparó esto?-** , preguntó Ibara genuinamente asombrada de que fuera Izuku el autor de tal platillo.

Momo asintió ante la pregunta de Ibara. **-Sorprendente, ¿Cierto?, nosotros también nos sorprendimos cuando hizo la cena en los dormitorios por primera vez-** , comentó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Jirou y Mina asentían coincidiendo con ella.

 **-Midoriya al parecer destaca en otras cosas además de su inteligencia y habilidades de combate-** , decía Todoroki con tranquilidad en la mesa de al lado al escuchar la conversación de ellas.

 **-Tch, ese maldito Deku parece un idiota con el delantal puesto-** , comentó Bakugou comiendo de mala gana la sopa de su rival, que por mucho que odie admitirlo era muy deliciosa.

 **-¡Hey Midoriya!, ¡te quedó increíblemente varonil!-** , halagó Tetsutetsu a Izuku que estaba en la cocina con un delantal puesto.

Izuku sonrió nervioso ante el comentario de su compañero peligris.

 **-N-No es solo por mí, Kuroiro-kun y Honekuni-kun me están ayudando junto con Tsuyu-san y Pony-san-** , contestó Izuku rascándose una mejillas mientras que detrás de él estaban los mencionados.

Los chicos también con delantales mientras picaban los ingredientes mientras que del otro lado estaban las chicas al pendiente de las ollas de sopa que se estaban preparando.

 **-¿Qué dices, Midoriya?, tu eres el que nos está dirigiendo como un chef profesional-** , le dijo Honekuni al chef en jefe con una sonrisa.

 **-Hombre en serio, no entiendo cómo puedes saber tanto de cocina-** , comentó Kuroiro sin poder creer el conocimiento que tenía el chico para la cocina, les enseñó a cortar de forma más eficiente y rápida además de indicarles las normas correctas cuando van a cocinar.

Izuku se rascó la nuca algo apenado ya que le estaban alagando y ahora tenía la atención de varios del comedor.

 **-He a-aprendido de cocinar junto a mi madre por tantos años-** , respondió Izuku algo nervioso y varios le admiraron por eso.

 **-Eso es admirable Midoriya, hoy en día es difícil conseguir a un chico tan colaborador-** , le dijo Setsuna al peliverde con una sonrisa y con un tono sugerente que ofendió a más de uno de los chicos presentes.

 **-Esos comentarios duelen, sabes-** , le dijo Awase a su compañera con calma mientras le miraba de reojo para luego seguir comiendo.

 **-¿Tu qué opinas de la sopa, Koko-chan?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a Kinoko abrazándola por un hombro con una sonrisa de lado.

Kinoko se encogió en su lugar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-P-Pues… creo que sabe muy d-delicioso-** , opinó Kinoko algo avergonzada.

Izuku sonrió de manera deslumbrante al oír la opinión de la castaña. **-Me alegra que te guste, es sopa Shiitake-** , dijo Izuku y esto causó sorpresa en Kinoko.

 **-¡¿C-Contiene hongos Shiitake?!-** , preguntó Kinoko muy interesada mientras se ponía de pie con las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que por un momento su flequillo hime desvelara su ojo café que tenía su pupila con forma de hongo Shiitake en rodajas, poniendo algo nervioso al chef peliverde.

 **-S-Si, los piqué de manera que no fuera tan evidente y que su sabor se mezclara mejor con el caldo de la sopa-** , explicó el peliverde con calma y Kinoko abrió levemente la boca de asombro.

 **-No sabía que te gustaran los hongos y setas, Midoriya-chan-** , le dijo Tsuyu a su amigo con un dedo en su mentón.

 **-Pues más que gustarme, necesito conocer bien de ellos al ser posiblemente riesgosos y contener sustancias comprometedoras-** , decía Izuku y cada palabra era atentamente escuchada por Kinoko. **-A causa de eso me informo para ver si puedo cocinar con los que encuentro y veo su nivel de toxicidad o peligro para ser precavido en su presencia-** , concluía el chico y la castaña sonrió levemente al pensar que quizás compartía algo en común con él.

 **-Pareces prepararte para situaciones muy específicas-** , comentó Kirishima con una gota de sudor.

 **-Yo no lo creo-** , dijo Todoroki con calma captando la atención. **-En ocasiones se llevan a cabo batallas en lugares como bosques o montañas y por algún percance el héroe puede llegar a verse aislado y perdido, por eso es vital esa clase de conocimiento para sobrevivir-** , opinó el peli mixto para seguir comiendo y nadie tuvo otra palabra que decir sobre eso.

 **-Dejando el tema aparte, terminen de comer rápido si es que quieren encender la fogata antes de que Aizawa-Sensei nos mande a nuestras habitaciones-** , les dijo Kendo a todos los presentes con autoridad y todos siguieron en su cena.

Izuku continuó dándole indicaciones al grupo de la cocina mientras que era disimuladamente observado por Kinoko que tenía su mirada en él mientras comía gustosa la exquisita sopa.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente***_

Ya era de día, el sol se posaba en lo alto mientras que varias nubes pasajeras adornaban el ahora azul cielo. El follaje verde de los arboles relucía ante la luz solar y las brisas sacudían el césped del suelo.

Todos los chicos habían despertado, desayunado y ya se encontraban libres para hacer las actividades que ellos gusten.

 **-¡Es hora de explorar!-** , exclamaron Mina y Toru con emoción alzando los brazos al aire estando ellas y los demás en el exterior de la posada.

 **-He escuchado que cerca hay una clase de lago junto a una cascada donde podremos nadar-** , comentó Yanagi con calma y su expresión vacía emocionando más a ambas chicas.

 **-¿Entonces qué les parece una competencia, Clase A?, ¡la clase que llegue primero será la mejor!-** , les dijo Monoma a la clase A con su usual e irritante sonrisa para luego sin esperar respuesta comenzar a correr por el sendero que llevaba a la cascada.

 **-¡Ya quisieras, bastardo!-** , gruñó Bakugou con enojo activando sus explosiones para propulsarse e ir en persecución de Monoma con el propósito de no perder.

 **-Se fueron-** , dijo Yui con monotonía viendo el polvo y humo que habían dejado ambos rubios al irse.

 **-Si-** , dijo Momo con la misma expresión que Yui mientras que podía escuchar aun los insultos dichos por Bakugou a Monoma.

 **-Será mejor seguirlos antes de que se pierdan-** , dijo Jirou con cansancio mientras que varios al igual que ella comenzaban a adentrarse en el sendero que los adentraba al bosque.

 **-Concuerdo-** , dijo Ibara con calma juntando ambas manos con pureza para seguir al resto a la cascada.

Mientras todos se iban, Iida pudo notar como Izuku se adentraba poco a poco en el bosque por un camino diferente.

 **-¡Ey Midoriya!, ¡¿A dónde vas?!-** , le exclamó Iida a su amigo peliverde que se giró a verle.

 **-Voy a ver si encuentro más ingredientes para el almuerzo de hoy, ustedes adelántense Iida-kun-** , le respondió Izuku al chico de lentes con una sonrisa para luego adentrarse un poco más entre los arbustos siendo cubierto por la sombra de los arboles alejándose poco a poco del grupo.

Kendo miraba por donde se iba el peliverde con las manos en su cintura.

 **-No me sentiría bien dejar que él haga eso solo-** , dijo Kendo no muy cómoda con que el chico se fuera en solitario.

 **-¡Vamos de una vez Itsuka, nos van a dejar atrás!-** , le exclamaba Tetsutetsu a su amiga con una sonrisa que esbozaba espíritu competitivo.

Kendo suspiró cansada ante el apuro de su amigo. **-Fuah, supongo que te lo encargo Koko-chan-** , le dijo Itsuka a Kinoko mientras le ponía una mano sobre un hombro.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué?!-** , preguntó Kinoko sorprendida.

 **-Por favor acompaña a Midoriya a buscar ingredientes, no vaya a ser que se pierda-** , le pidió la pelinaranja con una amable sonrisa.

 **-P-Pero yo!...-** , quería responder Kinoko levemente sonrojada y nerviosa, pero Tetsutetsu y Setsuna toman a Kendo de las muñecas para llevársela corriendo.

 **-¡Te lo encargo!-** , les decía Kendo a Kinoko mientras se alejaba siendo arrastrada por sus amigos.

Al verse sola, Kinoko suspiró derrotada para luego caminar por donde se había ido Izuku.

Caminó apenada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que logró divisar al peliverde que se encontraba inclinado buscando algo.

 **-M-Midoriya-san-** , dijo Kinoko algo nerviosa acercándose a Izuku que se levantó y se giró a verle.

 **-Oh, hola K-Komori-san, ¿qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo de la clase B que llevaba un vestido rojo de puntos blancos similar a su traje de héroe, una chaqueta amarilla y unas botas hasta las pantorrillas.

 **-Kendo me dijo que te ayudara a encontrar ingredientes para la comida-** , respondió Kinoko mirando al chico de la clase A que llevaba un pantalón negro, deportivos blancos, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta verde oscuro con capucha por encima.

 **-Bueno, la verdad tenemos la mayoría de ingredientes, en cambio los hongos se acabaron ayer al varios repetir-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa recordando que Shouji, Kirishima, Bondo, Momo, Tetsutetsu y Bakugou habían pedido más sopa.

Kinoko al enterarse de que buscan hongos, se mostró emocionada y sonrió al momento de mover un poco su flequillo a un lado mostrando su hermoso y particular ojo.

 **-¿Entonces buscamos hongos?, ¡en ese caso cuenta con todo mi apoyo!-** , declaró Kinoko con una gran sonrisa entusiasta mostrando su faceta confiada.

 **-T-Tu actitud cambia cuando se trata de hongos, ¿no, Komori-san?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa mirando a Kinoko que ante la mera mención de hongos dio un cambio radical de ser dócil y tímida a entusiasta y segura.

 **-¡Pues claro!, me encantan los hongos y además es parte de mi Quirk, ¡es mi deber saber tanto de ellos!-** , exclamó Kinoko con alegría y orgullo de su fantástico Quirk y sus queridos amigos los hongos.

 **-En ese caso serás de mucha ayuda-** , dijo Izuku contagiándose del entusiasmo de ella para sonreírle con confianza.

 **-¿Qué tienes pensado?-** , le preguntó Kinoko al peliverde con curiosidad.

Izuku ante la pregunta se lleva una mano a la barbilla de modo pensativo. **-Creo que podría hacer un Risotto de setas, quizás un pollo guisado con pimientos y hongos, podría hacer ostiones con hongos y queso, pero creo que lo más adecuado serian unas hamburguesas vegetales-** , decía el chico para sí mismo y Kinoko por un momento babeó al imaginar esos deliciosos platillos con hongos.

 **-¿Entonces que buscas exactamente?-** , le preguntó ella para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

 **-Nada en concreto, creo que más que nada quisiera ver un poco-** , contestó Izuku con calma fijando su mirada en ella. **-Tu puedes crear hongos, cierto, ¿Komori-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta, pues la había anotado en uno de sus libros de notas.

Kinoko asintió con emoción. **-Sí, puedo liberar esporas de las cuales cultivo hongos inmediatamente, dependiendo de la humedad pueden viajar más lejos-** , respondió ella con las manos en la cintura.

 **-¿Te molestaría crear algunos de toxicidad baja, por favor?, quiero inspeccionar cual podría servir-** , le pidió Izuku a ella con una amable sonrisa que causó que la castaña se sonrojara un poco.

 **-C-Claro, no hay problema-** , respondió Komori tratando de no perder la compostura para luego comenzar a liberar esporas de su piel, las cuales al entrar en contacto con el suelo, los árboles y algunos arbustos comenzaron a cultivar una gran variedad de hongos diferentes.

Había de distintas formas, tamaños, colores y tipos. Algunos cubrieron completamente el tronco de un árbol mientras que otras rodeaban en cantidad el césped en el cual estaban ambos adolescentes.

Kinoko miraba sonriente a sus amigos mientras que Izuku se puso a inspeccionar uno por uno en busca de uno que le sirviera.

 **-Mmm, estos** _ **Agaricus Arvensis**_ **podrían servir para tostadas de tallos de hongos-** , dijo él agachándose un poco para ver a ese hongo, luego se giró a ver otro. **-También este** _ **Boletus Edulis**_ **puede ser hervido con pimientos y tomates para hacerlo una sopa-** , el chico seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos mientras que Kinoko le veía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Etto… M-Midoriya-san-** , le decía Kinoko desviando la vista hacia otro lado con algo de vergüenza.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Komori-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su compañera girándose a verla.

 **-Q-Quizás podrías utilizar estas** _ **Amanita Rubescens**_ **-** , le dijo Kinoko mientras señalaba al mencionado hongo que estaba en la base del tronco de un grueso árbol.

Izuku lo observó unos segundos para luego ponerse de pie y mirar con amabilidad a Kinoko

 **-Son toxicas así crudas, debo atenderlas muy bien para poder prepararlas y eso llevaría demasiado tiempo para alimentar a todos-** , le dijo Izuku a ella con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Oh, l-lo siento-** , se disculpó Kinoko algo avergonzada y sintiéndose algo mal por no ser de mucha ayuda.

La verdad sabia cada detalle de los hongos que podía crear y de los que no, su familia, tipo, genero, origen, efectos, hormonas y demás. El problema recae en que ella no tenía conocimientos culinarios y no sabía si alguno podía ser utilizado en algún platillo o no, pues había técnicas para quitarles el veneno a varios.

 **-No te preocupes Komori-san, de todos modos fue una buena recomendación para cualquier otra ocasión-** , le dijo Izuku con una sonrisa comprensiva y amable que sonrojó a la chica.

Luego de eso él nuevamente procedió a buscar algún hongo que pudiera utilizar para el almuerzo mientras que ella se calmaba y le observaba en silencio.

 **-¿Por qué te concentras tanto en la cocina, Midoriya-san?-** , le preguntó Kinoko a él con curiosidad, pues no sabía la razón por la cual se preocupaba por el almuerzo de todos.

 **-Pues me ofrecí a ser el encargado de la comida, por petición de mis amigos más que nada y no tuve razón para negarme ya que me gusta cocinar-** , le respondía él con una pequeña sonrisa feliz mientras seguía buscando en distintas direcciones.

Dichas palabras causaron que Kinoko sonriera enternecida. **-Eres muy amable-** , le dijo ella a él.

 **-N-No creo que sea algo así, s-solo me agrada ver que mis amigos disfrutan de algo que hice-** , contestó Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa en muestra de humildad para luego fijarse en un hongo en específico que le llamó la atención. **-¡Allí!-** , dijo con una sonrisa para luego acercarse a un pequeño grupo de pequeños hongos blancos. **-Son unas** _ **Volvariella Volvacea**_ **, este hongo Fungi es perfecto para preparar unas hamburguesa vegetales, solo haría falta hongos de Shiitake para completar con frijoles negros-** , decía en voz alta buscado con la mirada al tipo de hongos que buscaba.

 **-¿Te refieres a estos hongos Shiitake?-** , preguntó Kinoko con una sonrisa captando la atención del peliverde que por mero instinto la miró a los ojos, ya que sus pupilas era como hongos Shiitake.

Esta acción divirtió a la castaña que negó con la cabeza para luego hacerse a un lado y revelar que detrás había unos cuantos hongos Shiitake.

 **-S-Se me olvido por un momento que podías crearlos, Komori-san-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo algo apenado por su descuido mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.

Kinoko desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

 **-P-Puedes llamarme Koko, así me llaman mis amigos-** , le dijo Kinoko al peliverde que se mostró sorprendido ante eso.

 **-¿U-Uhh?, c-creo que no tengo el derecho a llamarte así, Komori-san-** , contestó él poniéndose algo nervioso y sonrojándose levemente.

Kinoko bajó la cabeza algo triste al escuchar su respuesta.

 **-¿T-Te parece si te llamo Kinoko-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Kinoko con una amable y alegre sonrisa que tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, la cual se mostró más animada al escucharle.

 **-¡Está bien!-** , aceptó Kinoko con las manos detrás de su espalda y con una alegre sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa de ella, por ello decidió cambiar de tema. **-Ahora p-podemos volver con los demás a la cascada, deben de estar esperándonos-** , dijo Izuku desviando la mirada en otra dirección con algo de vergüenza para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia donde estarían sus amigos.

Kinoko asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo sin dejar de estar alegre para comenzar a caminar detrás de él.

Izuku se detiene un momento para girarse a ver a la castaña. **-Y si no es problema para ti Kinoko-san, ¿podrías crear los hongos necesarios cuando sea la hora del almuerzo?-** , le pidió el peliverde mostrando una mano al frente de su cara en suplica.

 **-¡Claro!-** , respondió Kinoko con alegría y una gran sonrisa, aunque la verdad es que lo haría aunque no se lo hubiera pedido.

* * *

 _ ***En Medio de la Noche***_

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas y ambos adolescentes disfrutaron y se divirtieron con sus respectivos grupos de amigos. Hubo juegos, bromas, peleas más que nada a causa de Bakugou y Monoma que eran detenidos por Izuku y Kendo respectivamente, almorzaron, cenaron y durante todo ese tiempo se entretuvieron de distintos formas hasta que llegó la hora en la que todos estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones.

Bueno, no todos, ya que Kinoko salía de su habitación al no tener sueño y quizás ir a beber algo en la cocina. Caminaba con su pijama roja de lunares blancos de cuerpo entero y con flequillo nuevamente cubriendo sus ojos.

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que al girar en una esquina se encuentra con Izuku que estaba apoyado de un ventanal ancho que daba una gran vista al hermoso cielo nocturno que era solo un acompañamiento para la bella luna que era en parte cubierta por una nube.

Kinoko se sintió nerviosa al ver al chico mirando con una sonrisa el cielo, algo en su interior se sentía cálido y extraño, su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y podía sentir con sus mejillas se coloraban tenuemente de rojo.

Sin más respiró para tranquilizarse para luego acercarse a Izuku que llevaba una camisa sencilla verde, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias negras.

 **-H-Hola Midoriya-san, e-es extraño verte afuera a estas horas-** , le dijo Kinoko a Izuku llegando a su lado abrazándose así misma con timidez.

Izuku se giró a verle y se sonrojó levemente al verla en pijama, pero aun así le sonrió.

 **-E-Es que Kacchan y Shishida-kun me despertaron con unos golpes mientras dormían-** , respondió Izuku rascándose la cabeza sintiendo aun un leve dolor, pues al estar todos apretados en una habitación era muy común el recibir algún golpe al alguno moverse. **-P-Por eso vine afuera a contemplar la brillante luna-** , agregó con más calma mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la luna.

Kinoko se acercó a la ventana para también observar ese hermoso astro del cielo y sonrió levemente.

 **-Sabes, cuando era pequeña soñaba que en la luna estaba el paraíso de los hongos, donde estaban todas las especies conocidas y desconocidas aún por descubrir-** , reveló Kinoko con alegría y algo nostálgica recordando su niñez mientras que Izuku le miraba incrédulo para luego reír un poco.

Izuku soltaba algunas risillas y esto causó que la castaña se sonrojara avergonzada para girarse a verle molesta. **-¡N-No te rías!, esto solo se lo he contado a Setsuna, Yanagi y a Itsuka-** , le decía Kinoko inflando las mejillas en un puchero molesta de forma adorable.

 **-P-Perdón perdón-** , se disculpaba Izuku con una sonrisa dejando de reír mientras se calmaba para nuevamente fijar su mirada en el cielo. **-Es que me pareció un sueño muy bonito-** , dijo con calidez en su tono e intrigando a Komori.

 **-¿B-Bonito?-** , preguntó Kinoko entre avergonzada e intrigada mientras miraba al peliverde.

 **-Suena hermoso imaginar a la luna llena con vegetación de distinto tipo al de la tierra,** _ **Lactarius Indigos**_ **,** _ **Laccaria Amethystinas**_ **y también** _ **Entoloma Hochstetteris**_ **, el paisaje sería cautivador-** , confesó Izuku sonriéndole a la luna que se reflejaba en sus orbes verdes para desconcierto de Kinoko que nuevamente se sentía extraña al ver al peliverde.

 **-P-Pensé que solo sabias de hongos comestibles, Midoriya-san-** , dijo Kinoko algo sorprendida de que él supiera de aquellos tipos de hongos preciosos.

Izuku se rascó la cabeza sonriendo algo apenado sin mirarla a ella. **-L-La verdad es que al final investigué más de lo necesario por la curiosidad y me aprendí varios tipos de setas y hongos, c-creo que puedes considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo mía-** , decía él sin saber que aquellas palabras habían causado que Kinoko se mostrara segura y revelara su faceta confiada.

 **-¡Para nada!-** , exclamó Kinoko con el ceño fruncido y acercándose a Izuku que ahora podía ver su hermoso ojo café.

 **-¿Hmm?-** , dijo Izuku confundido girándose a verla intrigado, cosa que causó que el coraje de ella se vea reemplazado por nervios.

Kinoko se detuvo al frente de él mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos. **-L-Lo que quiero decir es que…-** , decía ella pero la luz de una linterna sobre ella e Izuku le interrumpió, e hizo que ambos jóvenes se cubrieran los ojos.

 **-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen aun despiertos?-** , les preguntó Vlad a ambos alumnos que seguían despiertos a esas horas de la noche.

 **-¡V-Vlad-Sensei!-** , dijo Izuku algo alarmado al verse descubierto fuera de su habitación.

Kinoko tampoco estaba mejor que él ya que instintivamente se había puesto detrás de Izuku esperando no ser reprendida.

Vlad al verles asustados apagó la linterna y les miró con calma. **-Tienen suerte de que no haya sido Eraser quien los haya encontrado, ahora vuelvan a sus habitaciones-** , les dijo a ambos que se sintieron muy agradecidos con él.

 **-E-Entendido-** , respondió Izuku haciendo una leve reverencia a su profesor para luego girarse a ver a Kinoko con una alegre sonrisa. **-Nos vemos mañana, Kinoko-san-** , se despidió él tomando por sorpresa a la chica para luego retirarse de allí dejándola a ella en su lugar con su corazón acelerado.

 **-H-Hai-** , dijo Kinoko sonrojada y respondiendo a tiempo retardado debido a que ya él se había ido a su habitación.

Vlad se acercó a su alumna captando la atención de esta. **-Sabes, es extraño verte tan junta a alguien fuera de tu círculo de amigos-** , le dijo el profesional a Kinoko que se puso nerviosa ante la idea equivocada que podía tener su profesor.

 **-¡N-No es lo que usted cree, Kan-Sensei!-** , le decía Kinoko al adulto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y agitando las manos alarmada y nerviosa.

Ante esta reacción Vlad sonrió. **-Pero es bueno saber que tienes a otra persona con la cual puedes hablar de las cosas que te gustan-** , agregó él con amabilidad tomando por sorpresa a la castaña.

 **-Kan-Sensei-** , dijo Kinoko algo asombrada de las palabras de su maestro.

 **-Ahora vete a dormir, Eraser debe andar cerca y no va a ser tan amable como yo-** , le dijo Vlad a su alumna volviendo a su usual expresión y Kinoko asintió para luego retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

 _ ***A la Noche Siguiente***_

El día transcurrió de forma similar al anterior, todos despertaron, desayunaron, almorzaron y exploraron el exterior para entretenerse. Todos parecían divertirse entre sus conversaciones o las payasadas de algunos, además de lo cómico que resultaba ver a Monoma asustarse por una oruga que había caído en su boca cuando se burlaba de clase A.

Durante el transcurso del día ni Kinoko ni Izuku pudieron intercambiar una conversación decente, esto a causa de que ambos eran continuamente interrumpidos por sus respectivos grupos de amigos y al final las oportunidades de conversar se veían reducidas a solo los casuales "gracias" y "de nada" cuando Izuku en la cocina le daba su comida a ella que con una sonrisa lo recibía.

Al final anocheció y ahora todos los alumnos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata que había creado Todoroki con los leños que habían recogido al mediodía.

 **-Haaa, hoy si fue divertido-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa relajándose mientras que ella y sus amigas estaban sentadas sobre un tronco que hacía de asiento.

 **-¡Y el día aún no termina!-** , exclamaron Kaminari y Mineta con emoción levantándose del suelo con un puño en alto.

 **-¿De qué hablan?-** , les preguntó Jirou a los dos payasos que sonrieron en confianza.

 **-¡Vamos a hacer una prueba de valor a través del bosque!-** , exclamó Mineta con entusiasmo mientras que Kaminari apoyaba con un pulgar en alto.

 **-Son idiotas, ¿cierto?-** , les preguntó Yui a las chicas de la clase A.

 **-Si-** , respondió Momo con neutralidad sin siquiera dudar un segundo en responder.

 **-¡No sean aburridas!, ¡una prueba de valor es algo fundamental en los campamentos!-** , exclamó Toru parándose de su asiento concordando con la idea que habían tenido ambos chicos.

 **-¿Acaso no recuerdan la última vez que hicimos una?-** , preguntó Kendo no muy entusiasmada haciendo que todos recordaran los sucesos del ataque de la liga de villanos al campamento.

 **-¡E-Eso no volverá a suceder!-** , exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando un poco como si no estuviera tan seguro de lo que decía.

 **-Eso es cierto, gracias a cierta persona no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso-** , decía Setsuna con una sonrisa relajada para luego hacer que todo el mundo se girara a ver a Izuku, el cual se puso nervioso ante la mirada de todos y sonrió apenado rascándose la nuca.

 **-¡Bueno, está decidido!-** , exclamó Kaminari emocionado siendo animando por Mineta y Toru.

 **-Lo decidieron ustedes mismos-** , dijo Awase con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-¡Las parejas serán decididas aleatoriamente, así que vamos!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu uniéndose a la idea, y sin más el resto aceptó sabiendo que no podrían quitarles la idea de la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde ya se habían elegido las parejas, pero algunos no estaban muy cómodos con aquellos que les había tocado.

 **-¿¡De verdad me tocó con este bastardo!?-** , preguntó Bakugou enojado y apretando los dientes mirando a su compañero que no era otro que Monoma.

 **-Agradece que estas junto a alguien superior-** , dijo Monoma con arrogancia y superioridad que solo cabreó mucho más al explosivo rubio cenizo.

A unos cuantos metros estaba la pareja conformada por Setsuna y Mina, donde la pelirosa se acercó a su compañera con una sonrisa amigable.

 **-¿Te gusta shipear a tus compañeros, Tokage-san?-** , le preguntó Mina a la peliverde, causando que esta sonriera de la misma forma.

 **-¿A ti te gusta meterse en sus vidas para provocar situaciones comprometedoras?-** , le pregunto de vuelta Setsuna mientras apoyaba su peso en una pierna.

 **-Eres de las mías-** , respondió Mina levantando un puño que fue chocado por Setsuna.

 **-Lo mismo digo, llámame Setsuna-** , le dijo la chica de la clase B a Mina y prácticamente habían congeniado muy bien.

A unos cuantos metros estaban Izuku y Kinoko observando como Bakugou estaba al borde de explotar pero por suerte estuvieron Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Kaibara y Shishida para detenerle mientras Monoma se burlaba.

Allí Izuku se gira a ver a la castaña. **-E-Es bueno que nos haya tocado juntos, Kinoko-san-** , le dijo Izuku a Kinoko mientras se rasca una mejilla.

 **-H-Hai-** , respondió Kinoko con timidez y con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo que en parte cubría el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Bueno, atención todos!-** , exclamó Kaminari con fuerza captando la atención de todas las parejas. **-El objetivo es adentrarse en el bosque a través del sendero tomados de las manos hasta llegar a la cascada y luego volver, por supuesto por falta de recursos no trataremos de asustarlos-** , explicaba el rubio eléctrico y varios asintieron.

 **-Para eso están las trampas que colocamos de camino-** , le dijo Mineta a Kaminari en voz baja y con una sonrisa siniestra que se le contagió a Kaminari para luego ambos frotarse las manos dando mal rollo.

 **-¡Comencemos!-** , exclamó Toru con alegría ignorando el raro comportamiento de sus compañeros.

* * *

De esa manera uno por uno los grupos fueron entrando al bosque completando el recorrido parar luego volver. No hubo percances a excepción de las quejas de Kirishima y Tetsutetsu del asunto de tomarse las manos al ser ambos muy varoniles para eso.

 **-¡Grupo F!-** , exclamó Iida dando aviso al siguiente grupo que le tocaba participar.

Izuku y Kinoko se tensaron y se pusieron algo nerviosos.

Izuku se giró a ver a su amiga con una temblorosa sonrisa. **-N-Nos toca, Kinoko-san-** , le dijo para después notar como ella parecía asustada de entrar al bosque. **-S-Si no quieres no hay porque hacerlo-** , le decía él siendo comprensivo con ella, pero de la nada siente como la mano de Kinoko estaba sobre la suya con fuerza. **-¿K-Kinoko-san?-** , preguntó Izuku sonrojado viendo a la chica que estaba con la otra mano sobre su pecho.

 **-V-Vamos-** , dijo Kinoko tratando de mostrarse valiente y ante eso Izuku accedió y ambos se adentraron en el sendero tomados de la mano.

* * *

Caminaban por el sendero a paso lento estando Kinoko intimidada por la oscuridad que les rodeaba y por lo tenebroso que era la imagen del bosque en ausencia de luz, pues justamente el cielo se encontraba nublado cubriendo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Ella miraba en distintas direcciones con temor y temblando levemente mientras que inconscientemente se pegaba al brazo del peliverde, el cual estaba algo nervioso por el tacto de la castaña.

 **-N-No estas cómoda en los lugares oscuros, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Kinoko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-S-Solo me siento cómoda si hay mucha humedad y hongos-** , respondió Kinoko en una combinación de vergüenza y miedo encogiéndose aún más por el temor.

Izuku le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla. **-N-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Kaminari-kun dijo que no habría sustos-** , le dijo él captando la atención de ella para que acto seguido se escuchara un sonido de unos arbustos que captaron la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Kinoko estaba asustada y se abrazó al brazo de Izuku causando que este se sonroje mucho. Luego de los arbustos se asomó un "tenebroso" mapache que tenía varias de las esferas de Mineta pegadas a la cabeza en un intento de imitarle.

Izuku lo veía cómico, pero el mapache estaba gruñendo con ferocidad y esto provocó el miedo en la asustada Kinoko.

 **-¡Kyaaaaa!-** , chilló la chica con temor y despegándose del brazo de Izuku retrocediendo unos pasos hasta tropezar con una piedra que la hizo caer hacia atrás en una bajada muy pronunciada fuera del sendero.

Izuku al ver que su amiga caería, de inmediato se lanzó hacia a ella extendiendo su mano para alcanzarla. **-¡Kinoko-san!-** , gritó Izuku con preocupación para acto seguido atraparla en el aire abrazándola a su cuerpo de forma protectora para protegerle de la pronunciada caída en la cual rodaron y rodaron siendo el peliverde quien la cubría recibiendo las piedras hasta que finalmente llegaron a suelo firme.

Una vez al ambos detenerse, Kinoko tenía su flequillo a un lado y abrió los ojos viendo que había sido protegida de Izuku que aún le abrazaba estando él debajo y algo adolorido por los golpes en su espalda.

 **-¿¡T-Te encuentras bien, Midoriya-san!?-** , le preguntó Kinoko a Izuku con preocupación levantando la cabeza para verle estando aun ambos muy apegados entre sí.

Izuku asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba un poco y Kinoko terminó sentada sobre su cadera viéndole preocupada.

 **-S-Si, no fue nada, me he lastimado mucho peor-** , respondió él rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa para calmar la preocupación de la castaña.

Luego ambos notaron que estaban en una posición algo comprometedora y se sonrojaron para luego alejarse y ponerse de pie para ver donde se encontraban.

 **-¿Dónde estaremos?, creo que nos apartamos mucho del sendero-** , decía Izuku mirando a su alrededor con calma.

 **-N-No puedo ver de dónde venimos-** , dijo Kinoko algo temerosa sin poder ver mucho a causa de la oscuridad.

 **-Pues no hay problema, solo tengo que saltar para ver dónde está el campamento-** , decía el peliverde con confianza agachándose un poco preparándose para dar un gran salto con One For All: Full Cowl, pero antes siente una mano sujetando la suya y se voltea a ver a Komori. **-¿Kinoko-san?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido mirándola sin entender por qué le detenía.

Kinoko tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba al suelo y afianzaba su agarre sobre la mano del chico. **-N-No quiero que me dejes sola-** , dijo Kinoko algo asustada sin querer quedarse sola en el bosque.

 **-S-Será solo por unos momentos-** , le decía Izuku a la castaña para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero puede sentir que Kinoko aprieta un poco más su mano con temor. Ante eso Izuku le sonríe cálidamente y se recompone desactivando el One For All. **-Está bien, supongo que buscaremos a pie-** , le dijo él a Komori y está asintió para luego ambos comenzar a caminar.

* * *

Izuku caminaba tres pasos por delante de Kinoko para asegurar el camino mientras que ella miraba con nerviosismo en distintas direcciones sin soltar la mano del peliverde. La oscuridad seguía en cada dirección que veían y solo les quedaba caminar de frente en el camino que creían les llevaría de vuelta al campamento.

 **-L-Lamento que nos hayamos metido en esto por mi culpa-** , se disculpaba Kinoko apenada de que a causa suya se vieran envueltos en esa situación.

Izuku siguió caminando de frente pero sonrió de forma comprensiva. **-No hay nada que debas lamentar, solo te asustaste, yo la mayoría del tiempo estoy asustado-** , respondió Izuku con sinceridad sorprendiendo a Kinoko que se detuvo y por consiguiente él también que se giró a verle.

 **-N-No lo parece Midoriya-san, tu sabes… hiciste todas esas cosas-** , le dijo Kinoko al peliverde recordando las cosas que había logrado el chico, sobretodo los acontecimientos mostrados en televisión nacional sobre la disolución de la liga de villanos.

Izuku le miró directamente a los ojos con amabilidad. **-Claro que me asusto, es imposible no asustarse cuando está la posibilidad de perder la vida y que otros sean lastimados-** , le decía él asombrado a la castaña. Luego el chico levantó la mirada al cielo con una cálida sonrisa. **-Pero alguien sabio me dijo que aquellas personas que sonríen en esos momentos son los más fuertes-** , agregó recordando a su difunto maestro y figura paterna.

Kinoko estaba boquiabierta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y también con brillos en sus ojos ante las palabras del chico al frente suyo.

Se sentía inspirada, asombrada, enternecida y sin duda atraída a esas conmovedoras palabras dichas por él. Sintió su corazón agitarse y sus mejillas sonrojarse pero había algo más que mero nerviosismo, se sentía cautivada.

De cualquier forma Izuku reanudó la caminata de ambos y se habían quedado en un incómodo silencio, por lo menos para Izuku que se sentía extraño y nervioso ante el silencio de Kinoko.

 **-E-Es una suerte que ya hayamos cenado, llevamos un tiempo caminando y con hambre hubiera sido más peligroso el perderse-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de hacer conversación, pero al terminar la frase comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

 **-Está comenzando a llover-** , dijo Kinoko alzando la mirada con una mano arriba de su cabeza para cubrirse de la creciente lluvia.

Izuku rápidamente se quita su chaqueta verde para cubrir a Kinoko poniéndole también la capucha y así protegerla de la lluvia sonrojándola, quedando él con su camisa blanca mojándose apegándose a su cuerpo, cosa que no ayudó a los nervios de la chica de la clase B.

 **-Esto es malo, no podremos movilizarnos tan fácilmente, necesitamos refugio-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad buscando en distintas direcciones algún lugar en el cual podrían refugiarse de la lluvia para no pescar un refriado.

 **-¡Por allí veo una cueva!-** , exclamó Kinoko señalando una cueva oscura algo lejana en la cual podrían cubrirse.

Izuku no perdió el tiempo y tomó a Kinoko entre sus brazos de forma nupcial para correr a la cueva lo más rápido posible.

Una vez al estar allí, la bajó con delicadeza y se alejó un poco para darle su espacio. Su cabello verde estaba mojado al igual que su camisa blanca y sacó la mano de la cueva para sentir como la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad.

 **-Esto va de mal en peor-** , dijo Izuku suspirando derrotado ante la aparente mala suerte que estaban teniendo.

 **-Lo bueno es que ahora me siento más cómoda-** , comentó Kinoko con una sonrisa con menos miedo mientras movía ligeramente sus brazos con emoción haciéndole ver muy tierna, pues al llevar la chaqueta de Izuku encima que le quedaba grande, causaba que las mangas cubrieran hasta sus manos.

 **-Oh cierto, la humedad-** , contestó Izuku sonriéndole alegre de que se encontrara mejor, luego tornó su expresión en una más decidida. **-No podemos quedarnos así, eventualmente el frio va a pasarnos factura-** , pensó en voz alta preguntándose que podría hacer para que entraran en calor, ya que con el descenso de temperatura a causa de la noche y la lluvia podría hacer que Kinoko se enfermase y lo último que quería es eso.

Ella por su parte observaba unos objetos que estaban algo más adentrados en la cueva. **-Qué extraño, por aquí hay hongos secos y trozos de madera-** , dijo Kinoko extrañada viendo unos pequeños trozos de madera de roble junto a un tronco muerto mientras que a un lado se encontraban unos cuantos hongos secos de color grisáceo.

 **-¿¡Hongos secos!?-** , preguntó Izuku sorprendido mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Kinoko para ver los objetos con alegría.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó la castaña con intriga por su reciente emoción.

Izuku le miró con una sonrisa segura. **-Esto es muy conveniente para nosotros, primeramente podemos amontonar la madera y utilizar estos hongos secos como yesca para encender el fuego-** , decía él mientras se acercaba a los hongos secos para tomar uno entre sus manos y luego mirar a la chica. **-Luego es cuestión de que utilices tu Quirk para crear hongos volátiles al fuego para avivar la llama lo suficiente hasta que se detenga la lluvia-** , le explicó Izuku a Kinoko que parecía asombrada por los conocimientos y la iniciativa de él.

 **-De verdad eres sorprendente, Midoriya-san-** , dijo Kinoko con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas hablando en voz baja consigo misma.

Izuku ya se encontraba amontonando los leños para luego señalarle a Kinoko el tronco muerto. **-Por favor utiliza aquel tronco seco para crear algunas** _ **Daldinias Concentricas**_ **,** _ **Coriolopsis Gallicas**_ **y** _ **Skeletocutis Niveas**_ **, si no recuerdo mal todas ellas pueden crecer en árboles muertos y húmedos-** , le pedía el peliverde concentrado para luego tomar dos hongos secos entre sus manos.

 **-Creo que unos** _ **Lenzites Warnieris**_ **,** _ **Daedaleas Quercinas**_ **y** _ **Ganodermas Adspersum**_ **serían más eficaces-** , opinó Kinoko con calma viéndole a él que se giró a mirarle con una sonrisa.

 **-Entonces te lo encargo en lo que voy preparando la fogata-** , contestó Izuku confiando en los conocimientos de su amiga para luego centrarse en tratar de prenderle fuego a los trozos de madera y crear una fogata.

 **-¡Hai!-** , respondió Kinoko con emoción y decisión ante la idea de ser de ayuda.

* * *

Una hora más adelante ya ambos chicos se encontraban recostados de una de las paredes de la cueva mientras que al frente suyo estaba la fogata creada por ambos.

Estaban cerca de la entrada de la cueva mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo cual torrente que les negaba la opción de salir.

Habían estado conversando de trivialidades o algunos temas de fauna, flora y por supuesto en algún punto se centraron en los hongos al ser un tema en el que ambos se podían desenvolver bien, más Kinoko que Izuku pero aun así este mostraba interés por la información que obtenía.

En cierto punto terminaron en un cómodo silencio estando ambos viendo a la entrada de la cueva con tranquilidad.

 **-Los demás deben de estar preocupados por nosotros-** , pensó Izuku en voz alta no contento con la idea de preocupar a sus amigos y profesores, pero luego se giró a ver a Kinoko con una sonrisa. **-Cuando termine la lluvia podremos seguir buscando el campamento, por lo cual no hay porqué preocuparse-** , le dijo él queriendo sacarla de ese lugar, pues se preocupada por si aún ella tenía miedo.

Kinoko se sintió conmovida por la preocupación del peliverde y sonrió enternecida. **-Midoriya-san-** , dijo ella levemente sonrojada y con las manos sobre su pecho. **-Gracias-** , agradeció ella causando que el chico se intrigara.

 **-¿Por qué, Kinoko-san?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido por el agradecimiento.

 **-Gracias por ser tan amable, normalmente esperaría que te molestaras a causa de que por mi culpa estamos en esta situación, pero tú en cambio fuiste amable y tomaste el control para ponernos al lado de una cálida fogata para protegernos del frio-** , le decía Kinoko a Izuku mirándole agradecida y feliz sintiéndose en deuda con él.

Izuku sonrió cálidamente mientras que posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Kinoko tomándola por sorpresa.

 **-Nada de esto lo hubiera hecho sin ti Kinoko-san-** , le decía él con amabilidad. **-Tú encontraste la cueva y gracias a ti tenemos los hongos necesarios para mantener el fuego por más tiempo, te agradezco yo a ti-** , completó mirando fijamente el hermoso ojo de Kinoko, la cual se sentía feliz ante aquellas palabras.

Kinoko desvió su mirada hacia la fogata con una sonrisa grabada en su boca. **-¿Somos amigos, Midoriya-san?-** , preguntó ella e Izuku retiró su mano de la cabeza de ella, cosa la cual le entristeció un poco.

 **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, claro que lo somos-** , respondió Izuku con una radiante expresión de alegría mientras que también se fijaba en la fogata que les brindaba calor.

Kinoko sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza retumbando en sus oídos y se sintió extraña por la manera tan sencilla que tenía el peliverde para hacerle feliz.

 **-Sabes, con la mayoría de mis amigos no puedo hablar de hongos por ser un tema muy aburrido para ellos, por eso me alegra poder hablar de eso libremente contigo-** , confesó ella sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse a medida que se expresaba sinceramente.

Izuku se sonrojó también ante sus palabras pero trató de mantener la calma. **-Pues es cierto que la mayoría de chicos de nuestra edad no se interesan por esos temas, pero yo también me alegro de poder hablar de ello contigo, Kinoko-san-** , le respondió el peliverde mirándole con alegría captando la atención de ella. **-Si acaso los únicos con los que puedo hablar así son Todoroki-kun y Momo-chan, p-pero contigo soy más… natural-** , agregó Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa en lo último mientras que se rascaba una nuca y desviaba la mirada.

Kinoko sonrió divertida ante los nervios de Izuku. **-Mira esto-** , le dijo a él captando su atención para luego señalar al suelo frente a ellos donde liberó una espora que creo un hermoso hongo rosado con algunas bolsitas naranjas y rojas en el tallo.

 **-Guao, es muy bonito-** , dijo Izuku asombrado por lo hermoso que se veía el hongo que poseía cierto encanto debido a su particular apariencia.

Kinoko se alegró de la reacción del peliverde. **-Es** _ **Rhodotus Palmatus**_ **-kun, pensé que sería adecuado el mostrártelo ya que es uno de los hongos de la familia de Physalacriaceae más bonitos en mi opinión-** , confesó ella con calidez y cariño mirando a Izuku que estaba comenzando a dormitar y bostezó.

 **-Wuuaah, una pregunta Kinoko-san-** , dijo Izuku algo adormilado mirando a la castaña. **-¿Contiene mucha melatonina?-** , preguntó él sintiendo cada vez sus parpados más pesados y las ansias de dormir más fuertes.

 **-Solo los niveles normales, pero cuando creo un hongo mientras me siento cómoda o emocionada estas hormonas superan sus niveles normales-** , respondió Kinoko con calma y extrañada viendo como Izuku parecía estar a punto de caer dormido.

 **-E-Eso significa… que… está segregando más… melatonina de lo normal-** , dijo Izuku con espacios de silencio en la frase al cerrar los ojos al parpadear e inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante.

 **-Creo que sí, más esos efectos no tienen mucha influencia en mi-** , contestó Kinoko con tranquilidad mirando la fogata para luego sorprenderse al ver como el chico había posado su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella.

 **-¿M-M-Midoriya-san?-** , preguntaba Kinoko muy nerviosa y sonrojada moviendo las manos alterada hasta que observa el rostro pacifico de Izuku que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el regazo de ella. **-Oh, está dormido-** , dijo ella calmándose y mirándole hipnotizada.

Se quedó viéndole unos segundos asegurándose de que estuviera dormido, para luego aprovechar de posar una mano sobre sus rizos verdes para acariciarle la cabeza mientras que un tenue sonrojo se plantaba en las mejillas de ella.

Luego se gira en dirección al hongo que acababa de crear con una pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa. **-Gracias, Rhodotus Palmatus-kun-** , le agradeció Komori a su amigo hongo parar luego seguir acariciando la cabeza del dormido Izuku sobre su regazo.

* * *

 _ ***A la Mañana Siguiente***_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el hermoso bosque y el cielo se encontraba despejado. La luz solar pasaba por la entrada de la cueva para inquietar a Izuku que lentamente abría los ojos con un bostezo.

 **-Wuuahh-** , bostezaba él despertando de su largo sueño. **-¿Ya es de día?-** , preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa somnolienta mirando el cielo azul fuera de la cueva. **-Creo que me quedé dormido ayer-** , dijo para sí mismo algo apenado por haberse dormido.

Luego quería levantarse pero sus sentidos que despertaban al igual que él, le hicieron percatarse de que había algo presionándose contra su cuerpo, un peso que le impedía levantarse.

Se giró intrigado hacia un lado para percatarse de que Kinoko estaba abrazada a él utilizando su brazo como almohada mientras que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus pechos se apagaban a su torso y la cercanía de sus rostros causó que el chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

 **-¿¡K-Kinoko-san!?-** , preguntaba Izuku alarmado y nervioso levantando la cabeza bruscamente sin poder detener el rápido latido de su corazón que parecía ir a mil por segundo.

 **-Nhg, vuelve a dormir-** , dijo Kinoko aun dormida y apegándose más a Izuku haciendo que sus cuerpos se presionen más entre sí, cosa que no ayudó el pobre corazón del peliverde.

 **-K-Kinoko-san, y-ya es de día, debemos irnos al campamento-** , le decía Izuku a la castaña tratando de despertarla y moviendo un poco su brazo que estaba adormilado por hacer de almohada.

Kinoko se estaba incomodando como si fuera a despertar, pero… **-Dije que te vuelvas a dormir-** , recalcó ella sonriendo aun dormida para luego ubicarse sobre el chico de modo que estaba costada pegando sus pechos sobre su torso y su rostro apoyado sobre el cuello de Izuku.

Él se tornó aún más rojo que antes llegando a una tonalidad que uno pensaría que no existía hasta ese momento, mientras que de sus orejas soltaba una exagerada cantidad de vapor de la vergüenza y nervios que estaba sintiendo.

 **-¡K-K-Kinoko-san!-** , gritaba Izuku en un tono inaudible ya que no tenía la voz para hacerlo, se le había ido y solo estaba estático y nervioso ante lo MUY juntos que estaban en ese momento.

 **-¡Oigan, los encontré!-** , exclamó Kirishima captando la atención de Izuku que se giró hacia la entrada de la cueva donde pudo ver a su amigo pelirrojo, cosa que causó que una sonrisa esperanzada se formara en su rostro al pensar que se salvaría de esa situación.

 **-¡K-Kirishima-kun!-** , exclamó Izuku aun sin voz para gritar debido a los nervios, pero confiaba en que su amigo se acercaría a ayudarle con Kinoko.

Kirishima se fijó bien en la posición en la que ambos se encontraban y entendió mal las cosas. **-¡O-Olvídenlo!, ¡me equivoqué!-** , les gritó Kirishima a los demás que andaban en búsqueda del par, cosa que impactó a Izuku.

 **-¡No jodas más!, ¡estoy harto de buscar a ese nerd!-** , se escuchó el gritó de Bakugou enojado de fondo.

Luego Kirishima se giró a ver a su amigo peliverde con un pulgar en alto y con una pequeña lagrima masculina. **-Lamento interrumpirlos-** , le dijo el pelirrojo a Izuku pensando que estaban en medio de algo para luego irse yendo.

 **-¡N-No no no, lo estas malentendiendo Kirishima-kun!, ¡n-no es lo que tú crees!-** , le trataba de exclamar Izuku en voz baja a Kirishima mientras extendía una mano en su dirección pidiendo ayuda, pero era inútil pues este ya se había ido.

Al quedarse nuevamente a solas con Kinoko, suspiró cansado y derrotado.

 **-Haaa, ¿Cómo voy a explicarle todo esto a Aizawa-Sensei y al resto?-** , se preguntó Izuku así mismo en voz baja para luego girarse a ver a Kinoko que aún mantenía una expresión alegre en su rostro.

Esto enterneció al peliverde que sonrió algo nervioso y un poco sonrojado, quizás no era tan malo la situación en la que estaba, lo verdaderamente malo sería aguantar la vergüenza que sentiría ante las miradas y comentarios de todos cuando Kirishima les cuente lo que entendió al verles.

* * *

 _ ***Tiempo Después***_

Ahora estaban Izuku y Kinoko limpiando los trastos sucios de la cocina de la posada, los cuales eran una pila que casi llegaba al techo.

Habían sido encontrados finalmente por Aizawa y el resto y no hace falta decir que se formó un gran escándalo. Algunos chicos celosos estaban que mataban a Izuku mientras que las chicas pues estaban casi en el mismo estado pero con Kinoko, la cual se levantó ante todo el ruido y al notar la cercanía que tenía con Izuku, se desmayó de la vergüenza.

Una vez se recuperó, tanto ella como Izuku les habían explicado todo lo que sucedió a sus profesores y a sus amigos, hace falta decir que Vlad King estaba que asesinaba con la mirada a Izuku al solo pensar en lo que pudo hacerle a su estudiante.

Al final habían sido sermoneados y como castigo les habían encargado el lavar todos los trastos sucios del desayuno y el almuerzo ellos solos.

 **-L-Lo siento de nuevo, Midoriya-san-** , se disculpaba Kinoko por quinta vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras limpiaba un plato con timidez, estando su flequillo hacia un lado revelando su ojo.

 **-N-No te preocupes Kinoko-san, t-tú estabas dormida-** , le decía Izuku a Komori con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que limpiaba las ollas.

El ambiente estaba algo incómodo entre ambos, pues no se veían directamente a la cara y estaban nerviosos en presencia del otro al recordar el haber dormido así de juntos en la cueva.

Kinoko se armó de valor para tratar de cambiar el ambiente. **-Aizawa-Sensei fue muy cruel al hacernos limpiar solo a nosotros todos los trastos sucios sin ayuda-** , dijo ella mirando la gran pila que aún les faltaba limpiar.

 **-Pero no queda de otra, nos dormimos afuera del campamento mientras que ellos nos estuvieron buscando todo el tiempo-** , respondió Izuku con calma y resignado a aceptar su castigo.

Nuevamente se vieron de nuevo en otro silencio pero este era más cómodo que el anterior.

 **-G-Gracias por no dejarme sola ayer-** , le agradeció Kinoko al chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Izuku se giró a verle con una mirada llena de confianza. **-Nunca te dejaría sola Kinoko-san, si llegas a tener miedo no dudes en que estaré a tu lado-** , le dijo Izuku a Komori con seguridad y buena fe.

Estas palabras causaron que Kinoko ampliara los ojos sorprendida mientras que se ruborizaba, dándole a entender a Izuku el significado que podían tener sus palabras, lo cual lo avergonzó a él también.

 **-¡N-N-No lo decía en ese sentido!, e-es que yo…-** , trataba de decir Izuku pero los nervios se lo impedían y le hacían tartamudear de forma incoherente, cosa que causó que Kinoko soltara una risilla divertida.

 **-Eres gracioso cuando te pones nervioso, Midoriya-san-** , opinó Kinoko con una linda sonrisa dirigida al peliverde que ya se estaba calmando.

 **-P-Puedes llamarme Izuku si quieres-** , le dijo el peliverde a la castaña con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Kinoko bajó la cabeza con una expresión cálida y feliz. **-Izuku-san-** , dijo para sí misma sintiendo esa extraña sensación en su pecho al llamarle por su nombre.

Izuku tenía su mirada clavaba en el rostro de ella causando que esta se girara a verle intrigada. **-He pensado esto desde hace un tiempo, y es que…-** , decía él mientras se acercaba unos pasos a ella para dedicarle una suave sonrisa que la desconcertó. **-Te ves mucho más hermosa cuando se ven tus ojos-** , le dijo Izuku a Kinoko con sinceridad sintiéndose profundamente cautivado por los hermosos ojos de su amiga.

Luego de unos segundos se percató de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó mucho. **-¡P-Perdón por decir algo tan vergonzoso!-** , pidió perdón avergonzado para luego girarse y seguir lavando los trastos nervioso y sonrojado.

Kinoko por su parte le miraba embelesada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ante esas palabras. **-Eres muy amable, Izuku-san-** , dijo en voz baja y de verdad feliz ante el halago del generoso, confiable y honesto chico que causaba esa extraña y cálida sensación en su interior.

Quizás se empeñaría en pasar más tiempo con él una vez termine el campamento, no sonaba para nada mal el estar a su lado como lo estuvieron la noche anterior.

Luego ella sacó su teléfono para ver el fondo de pantalla y sonreír enternecida.

Fue una suerte que ayer recordara que llevaba su teléfono y lograra tomarse una foto mientras acariciaba a Izuku dormido, era un bonito recuerdo que tenía con su ahora nuevo amigo con el cual se sentía muy cómoda. Solo quedaba ver a donde la guiaba esa extraña y cálida sensación que sentía en su corazón, solo el tiempo lo diría pero estaba segura de que sería algo bueno... muy bueno.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. De verdad me gustó más de lo que creí hacer este One-Shot, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Nada más para aclarar, la melatonina es aquella hormona encontrada en seres humanos, animales, plantas, hongos y bacterias, esta es producida por el cerebro durante la noche para ayudar a regular el sueño, la _Rhodotus Palmatus_ al ser un hongo también secreta ligeras cantidades de Melatonina, pero como Kinoko lo explicó sus niveles aumentaron causando que Izuku se durmiera como un efecto somnífero.

También quiero decir que los platillos con hongos son más deliciosos de los que uno pueda pensar en un principio, lo digo yo que probé los platillos aquí dichos y en ocasiones los he llegado a cocinar. Por cierto le mando un saludo especial a _Emerl G_ que deseaba al igual que yo que escribiera sobre esta linda chica de la clase B, espero que te haya gustado.

Espero que les haya gusto y si es así comenten que les pareció en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara.


End file.
